Eyes Of Bloody Tears
by Lucy Of Fairy Tail
Summary: When a young athro ends up outside the Loonatics headquarters near beaten an close to death, how did she get here? Why is she like this? And why is she so scared of showing her eyes to every one.( yeah this summary sucks my advise read the first chapter and see what you think)i did not know what genres or ratting to use so they might change this story is the start of my OC
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone I AM SO SORRY FOR UPDATING IN PROBABLY A YEAR OR TWO *sigh* look to be honest I'm not gonna lie I was really mean to my very few followers I was lazy my school work is getting harder and I…I just lost all interest in my old stories I felt really bad so I after a really bad Christmas (hope yours was great) I thought about some ideas and…I'm going to start again and I will try to update as soon as I can I have long school bus journeys so I can do it then but there are something's I need to explain about my stories

I will probably not update my old stories plus I couldn't update one of my stories if I ever have any ideas on how to carry on those stories I will or if any body wants to carry on my stories tell me so I can give you the info

2.i will add an OC to my story and her past is pretty dark and complicated again tell me if you get stuck

all of my stories will be OcxRev and Aceix

4. A few of my stories are going to get dark (because of my OC's past) and a bit gruesome so just be prepared ok

5. Don't be surprised if some things -(more like most things) in my stories seem familiar to some people that might where I got my ideas

Well I think that's all I needed to say so here goes my new story Eyes Of Bloody Tears this piece is veeeeeery short

It was raining hard in Acmetropolis, fat raindrops fell onto the young anthro as she limped through the streats clutching her side in agony as blood flowed down her side staining what little clothes she had left, her right arm her left arm swaying loosely with every painful step.

Her left leg was unnatural out of place and her left eye was closed tight shut and covered in blood a crimson stream flowing down her cheek, shouting and screaming could be heard from behind startling her making her limp even faster.

**" I….have to get…..uuh"** her foot gave way as she hit the cold hard ground, the only thing in sight was a tall building with a blue sphere hovering , she could hear movement coming from inside, bleeding and exhausted she crawled to the door the gravel scratching her legs, getting on her knees she mustered all her strength to bang on her door **" please….PLEASE HELP . . ." **giving out deep breaths just that small action took a lot out of her leaning on the door exaused.

The cold metal brought comfort to her aching body **"I…. I cant go back….I promised him-"**a jolt of pain when throughher body, as her vision was going blurry she look up to the sky the rain was falling harder on her cheeks **"hmm _my_ moon is out tonight….." **she said just barely a whisper her eyes where slowly shutting, barley even noticing the door gave way plunging her into bright lights just before she blacked out she could see six people blocking out the light

Then there was her darkness…

I hope that was ok and will make up for all the freaking mess I made…..sorry I'm just realy angry at myself for being like that and again I'm sorry

So if you have any questions ask me, I don't own the Loonatics just my OC

AND REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2 I may not give much on her appearance or name until she comes face to face with the Loonatics ok, if you really cant wait tell me ok sorry if I spelt something's wrong if you don't get any thing PM me** Uh…whe-…where am I…

The young anthro's vision was slowly returning, genteelly lifting her self up she craned her neck to look at her surroundings it had white walls, medical equipment on a silver tray

**"This….this isn't ugh" **her sentence was cut short as a wave of pain went through her side making her fall back on the bed, looking down at her wound she saw **" bandages? How…..did I get these" **trying again to sit up she pressed her back against the wall to have a closer look, they where wrapped around her chest, waist torso, her legs and there was an eye patch over her left eye **_(remember her eye)_**, the bandages on her waist were new but fresh blood could still be seen coming through,

**"*sigh* who ever did this shouldn't of wasted their time on me" **pulling her legs up to her chest she begin to slowly unravel the bandages **"hmm maybe if I have enough power… I could" **placing her hand over the gash on her leg a soft hue circled around her hand after a few seconds she moved her hand away revealing her original dark Navy fur, after doing that to all the other wounds she placed her hand over her left eye **"*sigh* why always this eye?" **after healing her eye she realized she barley had any any idea where she was, brushing her bangs over her eyes so they were hidden she got of the bed walked over to the door.

Placing a shaking hand on the door she let out a deep breath _don't worry you've had far worse things happen to you…far worse _taking another deep breath she steped out of the room only to crash in to a blur of red and black

**"oh…no"**


	3. Chapter 3

Hears chapter 3 I hope you liked the other 2 so far, some of the character may see out of character this chapter is OOC because I don't know how they would react to a half dead cat girl arrived at your door WAAAAAA…its to OOC TT^TTNo I cant…I cant go back

Shaking her head back and forth **"no I… cant I just cant" " hey-you-ok**" looking up to meet sea green eyes of the road runner **"I'm sorry I'm so sorry" **her body was now shacking in fear **" sorry...-sorry-for-what?" **asked the confusedbird, throwing herself into a praying position at the road runners feet **" I'M SORRY I NEVER MENT TO RUN, I WAS SCARED PLEASE DON'T HURT ME I'M SORRY" **she cried but no tears came from her eyes**_(I'll explain about what's wrong with her eyes especially her right eye later in the story) _**

Getting up of his feet and offering her his hand he said **" come-on-we-wont-hurt you" **looking up and wiping her eye under her bangs even no tears came out**"we?"** her voice all hoarse **" yeah-me-and-my-friends-they-really-cool-an-" **a small giggle escaped through the cats lips _hmm its been so long…since I laughed _

Taking a moment to look at the hand in front of her she gradually accepted the had in front of her, brushing off some invisible dust after being pulled up she was led down a corridor to a room full of other anthro's with similar outfits

**"Hey-guys-guess-who-woke-up"** five eyes looked over to see a petrified Midnight black cat hiding behind the road runner **"already...but her injuries would of taken months to heal?"**

?'s POV **_(my OC's pov im still not telling you her name because I don't know yet)_**

I looked around to see the voice had come from, it had come from a coyote in a green and black suit he was coming over to me _I should never of run away,_ I stepped back shutting my eyes and grabbing onto the closest thing next to me

" Looks like you made a new friend Rev" said the bunny in the pink a black suit I glanced up to see he was looking at me_ so that's his name Rev…hmm it suits him_, I quickly let go my cheeks burning no doubt he saw the blush on my moon white cheeks " come on we wont hurt you" she said again I looked at Rev he gave me a quick nod so I followed her to the sofa, I sat opposite all of them eyes I was glad my bangs covered my eyes or they would hate me like everyone ells "well this is fun-OWW" said the duck before the girl bunny elbowed him in his ribs, as soon as I realized I had laughed I immediately put my hands over my mouth " ha! Ooh I'm gonna like her" she said leaning into the sofa "oh thank you" I said barely a whisper but by her reaction she seemed to hear me, " Umm…if you don't mind me asking what are your names" I asked apart from Rev I didn't know their names _(oh I think this is the most OOC part)_

" Well ok den I'm Ace bunny leader of de Loonatics"

"Lexi bunny Ace's second in command"

" Danger Duck the most amazing of them all"

" My name is Tech. E. Coyote just call me Tech"

" gejeboni Slam"

" You-know-me-but-any-way-I'm-Rev-Runner-pleased-to- meet-ya"

"So what's your name?"

And that's when my blood ran cold…


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION SOME PARTS OF MY CHAPTER LINES HAVE CHANGED WHICH ARE KIND OF IMPORTANT SO GO AND REREAD THEM PLEASE SORRY**

Hi its me again sorry this is late I was in hospital with my eczema (which by the way is a pain in the ass ¬_¬ and It still hurts T^T) so here I am again

By the way yes my character speaks proper

She was just frozen in front of the six anthros _my name…is been so long…so long since…_**"well what is your name…you do have a name don't you?" **asked Lexi walking up waving a hand in front of the cats face, snapping her out of her thoughts **"oh my…my name y-yes I-I have one I-Its just I haven't heard my name in so long" **she said fiddling with her fingers

**"oh…and why is that" **looking up to see the voice had come from the green coyote Tech ** " oh…never mind about that" **she said brushing it off, getting up of her seat placing her hands together, looking at all of them and said **"I trust that all of you in some way helped me recover?" "yes that's right" **said Tech again **"well then" **she said bowing at a perfect angle of 90 degrees **" greetings my name is Shizuka I am very grateful to you for saving me" **

Shizuka's Pov

**"He-hey the-there's no need for that its what we do" **said Lexi awkwardly looking at me bowing in front of her

**"Oh o-okay"** I said peering through my midnight blue hair, sitting back down on the sofa **"so would you mind telling us how you ended up nearly dead ****_and _****how you managed to heal so quickly"** said Tech leaning forward on his chair **"how-….h-how I g-got here I–I" **Istutteredfiddling with my index fingers **"don't you remember" **again looking through my hair to look at where the voice came from, it had come from the male rabbit I think his name was Ace _I-I cant tell them they…they will…_brushing my hair out of my face but still keeping my eyes hidden I said **"n-no I don't" **I tried to keep my voice strong but jugging by is face I guess I only made them more suspicious **"well ok den" **said Ace in a rather suspicious voice before looking at Tech and giving a quick nod.

Taking out a small light from his pocket Tech started to come close to me _wait why is he coming over to me _kneeling in front of he said "Is it all right if I have a look at your eyes your left eye was in a pretty bad state " _wait my eyes... if they see my eyes th-they will I just couldn't let them see my eyes _when I saw his green gloved hand coming to brush by bangs out of my eyes I couldn't help but react quickly by clamping my hand down on his wrist

"No…"

well again sorry for being late going through my story so far my character dose a lot of stuttering also its my birthday of Friday YAAAY cant wait phew I think this is the longest chapter so far I hope you all liked this and please if you like this story please review and recommend this to anyone who you think will like this BYE MY FAN FICTONERS BYEEE!


End file.
